Shortening cycle times to fabricate semiconductors is critical to the success of semiconductor manufacturing. A key factor in cycle time is the movement of workpieces from the equipment front end module (EFEM) into an air management system/load lock area. Shortened cycle times are critical to operational success allowing lean inventory, better yields, and the like.
Semiconductor manufacturing requires an ultra clean environment for the silicon wafers or workpieces during the manufacturing process; therefore it is necessary to provide a filtered and controlled airflow of sufficient velocity to prevent airborne particles from migrating to the wafer surface, thereby contaminating the wafer and resulting in reduced production yields. Airflow recirculation near the wafer is significant source of airborne particles settling on the wafer surface.
Customers often require that the implantation takes place at an angle, between zero degrees (0°) and ninety degrees (90°). In various implantation devices this requires that the process chamber rotate relative to the stationary ion implanter, for example. Current technologies and techniques allow for relative motion to occur between wafer handling apparatus and process modules, however when changing the implantation angle the process chamber often has to go back into a position so that new workpieces can be loaded into the load lock area or air management system. This results in reduced cycle times.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for allowing the relative motion between the process chamber and the air management system which allows for loading workpieces without the subsequent movement of the process chamber.